Hot Instructor
by mingguki
Summary: Chanyeol pikir menemani Yoora ke tempat senam yoga-nya adalah ide buruk dan sangat membosankan. Tapi begitu ia melihat seorang instruktur yoga yang sangat manis (dan seksi), pikirannya langsung berubah. CHANBAEK/YAOI. NC-21. Age gap. Two-shoot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hot Instructor**

 **Warning:** YAOI, smut, age gap, vulgar words(?)

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, ayolah! Mobilku sedang di bengkel sekarang. Bisakah kau menjadi adik yang baik dan temani aku sekali saja?"

Chanyeol yang notabene-nya masih terlelap setengah sadar di kasur empuknya hanya menjawab malas kakaknya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Mmmh aku malas.. Ini kan hari minggu. Kau bisa menggunakan taksi atau bus."

Setelah itu Chanyeol kembali memejamkan matanya dan pura-pura mendengkur agar kakaknya segera pergi dari kamarnya. _Menyebalkan sekali,_ pikirnya. _Ini hari minggu dan berarti hari malas-malasan, tapi ia malah menyuruhku mengantarkannya ke tempat yoga yang penuh dengan ibu-ibu gendut dan tidak menarik._

Itu yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol. Ia membayangkan tempat yoga yang sering didatangi Yoora penuh dengan ibu-ibu hamil atau tidak wanita yang ingin diet seperti kakaknya.

Yoora langsung menarik kembali selimut Chanyeol dan menatap nyalang adiknya itu.

"Hei untuk apa aku membayar taksi atau bus bila ada dirimu? Cepatlah bersiap kalau tidak aku akan mengadu pada Ibu."

 _Dasar pengadu!_ Teriak Chanyeol dalam hati. Well sebaiknya ia menuruti Yoora karena bila benar kakaknya itu mengadu pada Ibunya, pasti akan dilebih-lebihkan dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang diceramahi kurang lebih 2 jam dan uang bulanannya yang dipotong.

Chanyeol segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengomel-omel tidak jelas sambil masuk kamar mandi. Sedangkan Yoora sudah bertepuk tangan karena siasatnya berhasil. Hihi.

Mobil bugatti Chanyeol telah sampai didepan sebuah gedung _gym._ Gedung itu terlihat bagus dan lumayan besar untuk sebuah tempat senam. Tidak heran sih, kakaknya itu kan selalu pilih-pilih kalau soal tempat.

"Ayo Chanyeol, kau juga turun!" Yoora menarik lengan baju adiknya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol melototi kakaknya.

"Apa? Aku tidak mau! Aku kan hanya mengantarmu saja!"

Yoora hanya tersenyum misterius dan merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Eyyy.. disana banyak wanita cantik yang masih muda kau tahu? Seperti aku ini. Ayolah, siapa tahu kau menemukan jodohmu disana!"

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Kakaknya ini. Mentang-mentang ia sudah lama single, bukan berarti ia tidak laku ya. Chanyeol sangat tampan, selain itu ia adalah kapten tim basket dan dikagumi banyak siswi di sekolahnya, bahkan ia mempunyai klub penggemarnya sendiri. Hanya saja dari sekian para penggemarnya itu tidak membuat Chanyeol tertarik untuk berpacaran.

Karena Yoora yang menarik dan memaksanya (dan entah kenapa selalu berhasil) akhirnya Chanyeol menuruti kakaknya untuk menemaninya.

Ruangan itu cukup luas. Dengan dinding yang dilapisi kaca disetiap sudut. Dan lantai kayu halus yang terdapat beberapa matras warna-warni yang berjejer rapi. Terlihat matras itu sudah terisi beberapa orang.

Chanyeol sendiri duduk disudut ruangan yang memang dikhususkan untuk menunggu. Ia duduk bersama beberapa orang lainnya, yang kebanyakan lelaki seperti dirinya.

Chanyeol akui wanita-wanita yang akan melakukan senam ini tak seperti bayangannya. Mereka lumayan cantik dan masih muda, namun ia bisa menebak mereka semua rata-rata sudah mempunyai pasangan karena ia yakin para laki-laki yang menunggu bersamanya adalah pasangan setia para wanita ini.

Chanyeol mendengus nafasnya malas. Ia jadi tak tertarik lagi. Sedangkan Yoora sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke Chanyeol dari baris paling depan.

Well Chanyeol belum melihat sampai sekarang instruktur senam yoga kakaknya. Ia sering melihar instruktur senam yoga laki-laki di tv, rata-rata berbadan kekar tetapi memakai legging? Wajahnya terkadang menyeramkan dan cenderung kasar. Tapi mereka melakukan gerakan lemah gemulai. Hiyyy..tidak sinkron dengan wajahnya.

Saat Chanyeol membayangkan wajah laki-laki seperti Mayweather atau Van Diesel, yang muncul dari pintu depan ternyata adalah seorang lelaki pendek dan sangat, sangat, tidak sesuai ekspetasinya.

Wow.

Apa benar ia laki-laki? Atau ternyata instrukur senam yoga Yoora adalah wanita?

Tapi ia yakin makhluk kecil itu adalah laki-laki.

Chanyeol sampai ingin menjatuhkan rahangnya ke lantai karena… laki-laki ini sangat manis. Dan seksi.

Chanyeol bisa melihat kulit yang putih bersih seperti susu. Matanya seperti puppy, hidung bangir, dan bibir tipis merah alami yang mengkilap. Laki-laki itu membungkuk, mengucapkan maaf karena keterlambatannya. Ia bisa melihat rambut coklat madu itu terlihat sangat halus. Dan suaranya sangat merdu.

Ia akan berterima kasih kepada siapa saja yang menemukan benda bernama _legging._ Karena nyatanya laki-laki manis itu memakai legging hitam yang sangat ketat, seluruh lekuk tubuhnya bisa terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Hal itu juga tidak dibantu dengan atasan baju putih polosnya yang pendek.

Chanyeol bersumpah laki-laki itu memiliki pinggul lebih seksi dari wanita sekalipun. Pahanya berisi tetapi betisnya kecil. Ia bisa memastikan kalau paha itu sangat mulus dan kenyal. Andai saja legging itu tidak berwarna hitam..

"Semuanya, kenalkan aku instruktur baru kalian mulai dari sekarang. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, kalian bisa memanggilku Baekhyun. Senang bisa bertemu kalian. Aku mohon kerjasamanya!"

Setelah itu laki-laki super manis tadi kembali membungkuk dan memberikan senyumnya. Chanyeol pikir dia bisa mati ditempat karena melihat senyum itu, benar-benar seperti senyum malaikat.

Setelahnya sebuah musik berputar. Musik ini alunannya sangat slow, tapi bisa membuat rileks pikiran kita. Aroma lilin pun menambah kesan tenang pada ruangan itu.

Baekhyun duduk bersila diatas matrasnya. Ia berada di posisi paling depan, dan tubuhnya menghadap para peserta yoga yang sedang mengikuti gerakannya.

Baekhyun sangat fantastis. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, ia menunjukkan gerakan yoga yang menurutnya sangat susah. Tubuh Baekhyun sangat fleksibel dan lentur, ia bisa melakukan split sempurna dan melakukan berbagai gerakan yang seperti diacara sulap tv.

Terlihat beberapa peserta wanita kesulitan karena tidak bisa mengikuti gerakan Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengatakan untuk melakukan sebisa mereka saja.

Chanyeol mulai berpikir, ia menyukai gerakan-gerakan yoga ini. Apalagi bila Baekhyun yang mempraktekannya.

Ada satu gerakan ekstrem, dimana Baekhyun duduk dan meletakkan kedua kakinya dibelakang kepalanya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan kakinya tersebut agar tidak bergerak.

Chanyeol menelan ludah dibuatnya. Karena ia membayangkan apabila Baekhyun melakukan gerakan itu, tapi tidak memakai busana alias telanjang. Pastilah lubangnya akan terpampang jelas..ia bisa menjilat lubang itu sesukanya.. Astaga Chanyeol pikir dirinya gila karena sudah berpikir semesum ini pada orang yang baru dilihatnya.

Setelah beberapa gerakan sulit, Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan Chanyeol langsung merasa bersyukur karena ia bisa melihat aset Baekhyun paling berharga. Bokongnya..

Ia bisa melihat bokong itu sangat bulat, besar, dan kencang. Sekali lagi ia berterima kasih pada legging superketat yang dipakai Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol samar-samar bisa menerka belahan pantat Baekhyun dan lipatan dibawahnya. Chanyeol merasa reflex mengepalkan jarinya, ia penasaran seberapa kenyalnya pantat seksi itu.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menungging, dan Chanyeol merasa tersedak. Ia merasa benar-benar digoda oleh Baekhyun secara tidak langsung. (Padahal itu memang gerakannya, Park.)

Setelah 2 jam Chanyeol merasa berada di surga namun tersiksa (yeah) akhirnya senam yoga itu selesai dan semua orang bertepuk tangan. Baekhyun membungkuk kembali dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia juga berkata sampai jumpa minggu depan setelahnya menghilang dibalik pintu keluar.

Chanyeol segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar secepat mungkin, ia tak ingin kehilangan jejak malaikat penggodanya itu. Tangannya bergerak cepat mengetikkan teks kepada seseorang.

 **To : Yoora noona**

 **Maaf, noona. Kau pulang dengan taksi saja. Nanti aku akan mengganti uangmu. Berdoalah untuk adikmu agar bisa mendapat jodohnya hari ini! Btw thanks karena sudah mengajakku. Aku tidak menyesal.**

Yoora yang melihat pesan dari adiknya hanya tersenyum kecil. Adiknya sudah besar sekarang. Dan soal jodoh yang dimaksud adiknya? Oh Yoora sudah bisa menebak seperti apa selera adik satu-satunya itu. Semoga beruntung dengan Baekhyun, Chan.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun memasuki sebuah pintu coklat. Ia melihat papan di pintu yang bertuliskan 'staff only'. Chanyeol ragu apakah ia boleh memasukki pintu tersebut, namun setelah masuk ternyata didalamnya hanya ruang santai biasa dan ada beberapa loker.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sedang meminum air minum dari botol plastik. Ia terlihat sangat haus karena sampai mengadahkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa bibir itu sangat seksi disekeliling botol itu. Chanyeol berharap itu bukan botol minum, tetapi pen.. Ah sudahlah.

Setelahnya Baekhyun mengusap bibirnya yang basah dengan punggung tangannya. Chanyeol memberanikan diri mendekati Baekhyun dan menepuk pundak lelaki mungil itu.

"Ekhem."

Chanyeol berdehem, dan ia merutuki suaranya yang berat ini. Ia takut Baekhyun salah mengiranya sebagai ahjussi.

Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah polosnya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu menatap Chanyeol. Ia bahkan harus sedikit mendangak untuk menatap mata Chanyeol karena tinggi badan mereka. Dan Chanyeol ingin memeluknya karena itu menggemaskan sekali!

"Kau Byun Baekhyun kan? Instruktur baru kakakku? Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan kau sangat hebat dan berbakat. Aku sungguh terkagum pada kemampuanmu. Aku pikir tak ada orang yang lebih hebat melakukan gerakan sepertimu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada kerennya. Ia pikir ini awal yang bagus, berkenalan dengan pujian.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dari atas kepalanya sampai ujung kakinya. Ia bersumpah Baekhyun sedikit melirik ke selangkangannya dan melakukan smirk tipis. Tetapi Baekhyun kembali menatap mata Chanyeol cepat dan tersenyum sangat manis, hingga menunjukkan eyesmile-nya.

"Ah, terima kasih atas pujianmu. Maaf kita belum berkenalan, siapa namamu?"

Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya, dan Chanyeol baru menyadari bahkan jari-jarinya pun sangat lentik dan ramping.

"Park Chanyeol! Aku penggemarmu sejak pertama tadi melihatmu."

Chanyeol menjabat tangan Baekhyun, dan ia hampir menggeram merasakan betapa lembut kulit tangannya. _Apakah seluruh inchi kulitnya juga lembut seperti ini?_

"Chanyeollie.. Terima kasih ya sudah menjadi penggemar. Baru kali ini aku mempunyai penggemar, haha!"

Chanyeol bersumpah ia mendengar 'Chanyeollie'. Itu adalah nama termanis yang pernah ia dapatkan dari orang yang tak kalah manis pula. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin mengubur dirinya karena tak kuat dengan kadar menggemaskan Baekhyun.

"Em, Baekhyun? Apakah setelah ini kau sibuk? Karena aku ingin mengajakmu minum kopi dan mengobrol."

"Aku tidak sibuk kok. Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya. Aku akan ganti baju dulu."

Dalam hati Chanyeol bersorak gembira karena Baekhyun menyetujui ajakannya. Sambil menunggu laki-laki itu berganti pakaian di kamar mandi, Chanyeol hanya senyam-senyum sendiri membayangkan 'kencan'nya dengan Baekhyun nanti.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, dan ia terlihat manis seperti biasa walau dengan pakaian casual. Baekhyun memakai sweater berwarna krem yang kebesaran ditubuhnya, celana jeans ketat yang memeluk kakinya, dan sepatu sneakers adidas berwarna putih.

"Maaf menunggu. Ayo kita pergi."

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah café terkenal di pusat kota. Café ini terlihat cukup ramai di siang hari, namun mereka berhasil menempati tempat strategis. Berada di pojok dan agak gelap, sehingga mereka bisa berbicara lebih intim dan privasi.

Baekhyun menyeruput vanilla latte-nya dengan anggun. Ia sengaja menyisakan foam putih dari kopi itu di atas bibirnya. Setelah merasa Chanyeol terpaku menatapnya, ia perlahan menjilat bibir atasnya perlahan dan mendesah nikmat.

"Mmmh.. aah. Kopi ini sangat enak, Yeollie. Darimana kau tahu café ini hm?"

Baekhyun memangku dagunya dengan satu tangannya sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah polosnya seperti biasa. Tetapi Chanyeol mengutuk dalam hati, apakah tadi itu Baekhyun sengaja atau tidak? Karena ia sangat terangsang mendengar desahan Baekhyun tadi.

"Ini.. aku suka sekali ke café ini. Pemiliknya adalah temanku di sekolah."

"Oh ya?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan terkejut.

"Kau masih sekolah!?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia bingung tiba-tiba melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang berubah.

 _'_ _Jadi daritadi aku menggoda anak yang dibawah umur?'_ batin Baekhyun dalam hati. Pria manis ini menggigit jarinya, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Berapa umurmu tepatnya?"

"Bulan November kemarin aku berumur 18 tahun. Tahun ini aku akan lulus."

Entah kenapa mendengar Chanyeol sudah berumur 18 (berarti sudah legal), membuat Baekhyun bernafas lega. Ia tidak sadar ekspresi lega-nya begitu kentara sehingga Chanyeol menyadarinya.

Chanyeol pun menumpukan dagunya, ia juga penasaran dengan instruktur yoga didepannya ini. Wajahnya sih terlihat seperti anak SD. Tapi lekuk tubuhnya benar-benar aduhai. Chanyeol berpikir mungkin Baekhyun masih kuliah atau sekolah, dan menjadi instruktur sebagai pekerjaan sampingannya.

"Kalau kau, Baek? Berapa umurmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia menjawabnya.

"25 tahun."

O-oh. Itu tak terduga oleh Chanyeol. Masalahnya lihatlah wajahnya yang imut dan manis itu, ia kira setidaknya Baekhyun berumur 20 tahun.

"Hei, jangan pasang wajah terkejut seperti itu. Aku sudah terlalu sering melihatnya ketika aku memberi tahu umurku."

Chanyeol berusaha tertawa dan menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. Tak tahu mengapa, begitu mengetahui umur Baekhyun yang sebenarnya, ia jadi lebih excited. Itu menambah kesan hot dan penasaran terhadap Baekhyun.

"Jadi aku harus memanggilmu 'hyung' dong."

Baekhyun malah memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Eeei.. jangan panggil aku begitu. Aku tidak suka kelihatan tua, tau? Aku suka dengan wajah awet mudaku ini."

Setelah itu Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipinya sambil tersenyum bangga. Sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati, benar-benar gemas rasanya.

Chanyeol mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan lain.

"Jadi, Baekhyun, sudah berapa lama kau jadi instruktur yoga? Aku lihat badanmu sangat lentur dan seperti sudah berlatih selema bertahun-tahun."

"Aku baru hari ini kok menjadi instruktur yoga. Tetapi dahulu aku memang suka menari dan pernah melakukan ballet.. Jadi badanku sudah lentur dari sana-nya."

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbincang cukup lama. Chanyeol juga baru menyadari sisi baru Baekhyun, ternyata Baekhyun tidak sepolos yang ia kira. Hanya Baekhyun suka memakai topeng anak polos. Bahkan Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun memiliki banyak mantan kekasih laki-laki (dia memang gay) dan Baekhyun mengakui kalau kelenturannya yang membuat para mantannya _betah_ dengannya. Para mantan-nya bilang, bila badannya yang fleksibel itu bisa mencoba beberapa gaya baru dalam melakukan seks. Chanyeol sendiri wajahnya sudah memerah mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun yang frontal itu. Jadi malaikat manisnya itu ternyata seorang yang _berpengalaman_.. Chanyeol jadi makin penasaran, kan.

Bar di pusat kota ini mulai ramai. Wajar saja, jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan orang-orang sudah memenuhi bar. Chanyeol sendiri mengiyakan ajakan Baekhyun untuk pergi ke bar bersamanya. Ia hanya ingin meluangkan waktu sebanyak-banyaknya untuk orang yang disukainya itu.

Kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang duduk berdampingan di meja bar dan menyesap minuman-nya masing-masing. Baekhyun terlihat sudah menghabiskan 5 gelas, tetapi ia masih kuat dan dalam kesadaran. Sedangkan Chanyeol baru meminum gelas keduanya, maklum ia bukan penggemar berat alkohol.

Yang Chanyeol sukai datang ke bar dengan Baekhyun, yaitu penampilannya. Ternyata Baekhyun di malam hari berbeda dengan di siang hari yang baru ia temui. Terlihat penampilannya yang lebih dewasa, menggoda, dan sensual. Apalagi dengan eyeliner yang membingkai matanya serta efek smoky eyes, menambah kesan seksinya.

"Yeollie?" Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol menoleh menatap mata menarik Baekhyun.

"Hm?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Mau berdansa?"

Chanyeol melihat uluran tangan Baekhyun. Berdansa disini tentunya bukan berdansa romantis atau apa, karena jelas music di bar sekarang sedang berdentum kuat. Suasana bar yang gelap dan lampu kerlap kerlip dimana-mana. Dan lagunya yang nge-beat membuat orang-orang ingin berjingkrak.

Chanyeol melirik ke lantai dansa, banyak orang-orang saling menggesekkan tubuhnya ke satu sama lain sambil berjoget. Ia menelan ludahnya. Ia tak terbiasa berjoget seperti itu.

"Ayolaaah~~ kita bersenang-senang sekaliii saja~~"

Baekhyun menggunakan nada aegyo-nya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun pasrah ketika Baekhyun menarik tangannya dan menuju lantai dansa.

Mereka berdesakan melewati badan-badan yang saling menggesek. Ketika sudah mencapai ruang yang cukup, Baekhyun menghentikan langkah mereka dan menatap Chanyeol berbinar. Baekhyun mulai menggerakan badannya, mencoba mengikuti gerakan irama DJ.

Chanyeol yang melihat pujaan hatinya berjoget dengan senang pun mulai menggerakan badannya. Ia ikut terbawa suasana dan merasa ini menyenangkan juga.

Irama musik semakin kencang dan hawa menjadi semakin panas. Ruangan pun semakin sempit karena makin banyaknya orang. Entah bagaimana tiba-tiba Baekhyun terdorong orang dibelakangnya. Ia pun reflex mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol dan badan mereka saling berhimpitan satu sama lain.

"Ah.. maaf, Yeollie."

Chanyeol merasa wajahnya memerah sempurna karena bisa sedekat ini dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan ia bisa merasa penis mereka dibawah sana saling bergesekkan dibalik luar celana.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Chanyeol justru memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun erat dan semakin menyatukan tubuh mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa.. mari kita berdansa seperti ini." Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya yang khas tepat ditelinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun merona mendengar suara Chanyeol yang sangat seksi. Perlahan ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, Chanyeol pun juga. Mereka berdansa saling berpelukan.

Semakin malam, hawa di bar pun semakin panas. Baekhyun tak kuat, iya daritadi sebenarnya sudah terangsang karena penisnya bergesekkan dengan Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bingung melihat perubahan gerakkan Baekhyun.

Setelah ia berbalik badan, Baekhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya liar. Ia mencoba menggesek-gesekan pantat tembamnya ke penis Chanyeol yang masih terbungkus, dan mendesah kuat karena bisa merasakan benda panjang itu menusuk-nusuk pantat sintalnya.

Chanyeol sendiri merasa langsung terbakar gairah. Ia tak menyangka dengan perlakuan Baekhyun. Ia merasa gila.

Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol langsung memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dari belakang. Ia ikut memajukan pinggulnya, mencoba menusukan penisnya ke belahan pantat Baekhyun. Mereka berdua bergerak berlawanan arah, saling mencoba menggesek-gesek untuk mendapat kenikmatan masing-masing.

Chanyeol menahan desahan di tenggorokanya. Ini terlalu nikmat. Ia melesakkan wajahnya di pundak Baekhyun, dan mulai mengecupi leher berkeringat itu.

Baekhyun sendiri memiringkan kepalanya, membiarkan Chanyeol menjilati lehernya sesukanya. Ia memeluk tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pinggangnya, dan tak henti-hentinya menggesekan pantatnya.

Baekhyun sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia pun berbalik badan dan kembali menghadap Chanyeol. Tangannya memeluk leher pria itu dan bibirnya langsung menyambar bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri semakin kaget. Baekhyun menciumnya! Baekhyun melumat bibir Chanyeol dan menghisapnya. Chanyeol sendiri langsung terlena dan merasa kecanduan dengan bibir tipis Baekhyun yang kenyal dan manis. Ia langsung memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Baekhyun.

Mereka berciuman dengan liar dan kasar. Chanyeol melumat bibir bawah Baekhyun, menyedotnya seakan ingin memakannya.

Tangan Chanyeol pun tidak tinggal diam, ia mengelus-elus punggung Baekhyun sensual, semakin lama semakin turun hingga ia meremas bokong seksi Baekhyun kencang.

Baekhyun pun melenguh ditengah ciuman mereka, Chanyeol memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dan langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke goa hangat Baekhyun.

Lidah mereka bertemu. Saling menjilat, mencecap, bertukar saliva, hingga mereka berdua menimbulkan suara decakan ciuman yang khas. Untung music saat ini keras dan orang-orang terlalu sibuk berjoget untuk memperhatikan kegiatan mereka.

Karena Baekhyun sudah merasa oksigennya habis, Baekhyun menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya hingga ciuman panas mereka terlepas. Terlihat benang saliva menghubungkan lidah keduanya bukti betapa hebatnya lidah mereka bertarung.

Baekhyun merasa wajahnya sudah merah merona sempurna. Nafasnya pun terengah-engah. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang berekspresi sama dengannya, hanya saja Chanyeol terlihat makin tampan dengan penampilannya yang acak-acakan itu.

Baekhyun segera mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga lebar Chanyeol, lalu ia berbisik dengan suara sensualnya.

"Ke apartemenku. Sekarang."

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Yeah ulala mau ngapain tuh mereka di apartemen baek? *sok volos*

Ini ff pertama aku gaes, jadi harap review ya biar aku tau respon kalian mau dilanjut apa ngga ^^

Yang review aku doain cepet ketemu bias aamiin WKWK


	2. Chapter 2

**Hot Instructor**

 **Warning** : YAOI, smut, age gap, vulgar words(?)

 **A/N** : Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena salah tulis di chap kemarin. Seharusnya umur Chanyeol itu 19, karena umur legal di korea memang segitu dan aku baru inget. Makasih yang sudah mengingatkan yaa. Oke segitu aja, happy and enjoy reading guyss~~~

.

.

.

Dua anak adam itu terlihat buru-buru melepas sabuk pengaman mereka. Tadi dengan kecepatan tinggi, Chanyeol menerobos jalanan Seoul menuju ke apartemen yang ditunjukan oleh Baekhyun. Perjalanan yang memakan waktu sekitar 15 menit itu sangat terasa menyiksa bagi mereka. Karena dengan ereksi yang sudah sempurna tegang, dan mereka harus menahan nafsu tidak bisa menyentuh satu sama lain agar tidak terjadi kecelakaan atau hal berbahaya lainnya.

Setelah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar dari mobil, Chanyeol reflex menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Nafasnya sudah tersengal-sengal, ia sangat _horny_ sekarang.

Baekhyun yang mengerti maksud Chanyeol pun ikut memeluk tangan Chanyeol di membawa mereka berdua berjalan cepat, menuju pintu kamar apartemen Baekhyun.

Setelah sampai di pintu kayu berwarna putih itu, Baekhyun segera mengambil kunci dari balik kantong jeans-nya. Setelahnya ia berusaha memasukkan kunci tersebut, namun agak kesusahan karena Chanyeol sudah menjilat lehernya dari belakang.

Setelah beberapa kali berusaha, akhirnya kunci itu cocok dan pintu pun terbuka. Chanyeol tak buang waktu lagi, ia segera melesak masuk dan menutup pintu apartemen dengan kakinya.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga membentur ke dinding. Bibirnya langsung mencari bibir Baekhyun agar mereka pun membalas ciuman Chanyeol, tangannya merambat ke rambut hitam Chanyeol dan meremasnya sensual.

Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya mengelus tubuh laki-laki mungil didepannya ini. Semuanya begitu sempurna seperti bayangannya. Pinggangnya yang ramping, pantatnya yang sintal, pahanya yang berisi, Chanyeol merasa benar-benar beruntung bisa merabanya.

Baekhyun melepas ciumannya dengan Chanyeol. Tangannya mengangkat kaos yang ia kenakan, lalu melemparnya sembarang arah. Sekarang terpampang lah tubuh atas Baekhyun yang mulus bersih, dan dihiasi nipple berwarna pink kemerahan dan mencuat, seolah menggoda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bersmirk ria melihat Chanyeol yang seperti terpaku pada nipplenya. Perlahan ia meraih kepala Chanyeol dan merendahkannya agar berhadapan dengan dadanya, lalu Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya sehingga nipplenya terlihat makin seksi.

"Nghh.. sayang, ayo hisap nipple-ku sepuasnya. Aku akan menyusui-mu _my big baby._ "

Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya yang kering, dan ia merasa sangat _turn on_ dengan _dirty talk_ Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menahan punggung Baekhyun, lalu mulutnya langsung menyambar nipple sebelah kiri Baekhyun dengan rakus. Tangannya pun tak mau diam, ia langsung memilin nipple kanan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terus menjilat dan menghisap nipple itu. Baekhyun pun sudah merasa di nirwana, ia terus mendesah nikmat dan menekan kepala Chanyeol di dadanya.

"Aaaahh ohh yeahh..terush begituh Chanyeol.. hisap susu-ku _babyhh_.."

Suara desahan Baekhyun terdengar begitu seksi dan nikmat. Chanyeol sampai tidak kuat mendengarnya, ia merasa celananya benar-benar sempit dan tidak bisa bernafas.

Setelahnya Chanyeol melepaskan nipple Baekhyun, dengan buru-buru ia membuka bajunya dan melepas celananya sendiri. Baekhyun yang melihat itupun juga ikut menurunkan celananya, membuang pakaian yang tersisa di tubuhnya.

Kini mereka berdua sudah telanjang bulat. Pandangan mereka pun terpaku mengangumi keindahan pasangan masing-masing. Gairah dan nafsu berpacu diantara mereka, membuat hawa semakin panas.

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya. Baekhyun pun reflex mengalungkan kaki jenjangnya ke pinggang Chanyeol dan memeluk leher Chanyeol. Kini posisi mereka sudah seperti koala yang menggantung di atas pohon.

Chanyeol mengusak-usakan hidungnya ke pipi Baekhyun yang selembut bayi itu. Ia berbisik dengan suara khasnya.

"Ayo lanjutkan di kamar.."

Baekhyun pun mengangguk, dan membiarkan Chanyeol menggendongnya, membawa tubuh telanjang mereka ke dalam kamar tidur Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun diatas ranjang empuk itu. Matanya tak lepas menatap mata Baekhyun, sirat akan rasa cinta dan sayang.

"Baekhyun..aku.."

Baru saja ia ingin mengatakan perasaanya terhadap Baekhyun, Baekhyun langsung menyambar bibir Chanyeol lagi dan menggesekkan ereksi mereka berdua. Tampaknya Baekhyun sudah tak sabar dan sangat bergairah, hingga pikiran Chanyeol pun ikut terkerubut nafsu lagi.

"Cepattt Yeol siapkan akuh..lube-nya ada di nakassh.."

Chanyeol pun segera mencari lube yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Dan benar saja, disana ada lube beraroma strawberry yang isinya tinggal setengah. Kenapa tinggal setengah? Well itu hanya Baekhyun yang tahu.

Chanyeol pun kembali pada posisi awalnya, berada ditengah kaki Baekhyun yang mengangkang. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup. Melihat bagaimana laki-laki yang ia kagumi sejak pandangan pertama kini telah berada dibawahnya, tanpa busana satupun dan dengan posisi mengangkangnya yang 'mengundang'.

Chanyeol mencoba melumuri jarinya dengan lube tersebut. Ia merasa cukup gugup saat ini. Tangannya mencengkram paha dalam Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya, berusaha untuk lebih memperjelas cincin anus berkerut berwarna pink milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mengerti maksud Chanyeol pun memegang paha dalamnya juga. Ia makin melebarkan kakinya, lalu mengangkatnya dengan ditahan kedua tangannya. Hingga kini posisinya _fold in half_ dengan lututnya yang menyentuh matras.

Chanyeol merasa kagum dengan Baekhyun. Ia merasa kelenturan dan _flexibility_ tubuh Baekhyun sangat hot. Kini ia bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas lubang Baekhyun. Lubang itu berwarna pink dan sedikit berair, sangat menggoda untuk dimasuki.

Chanyeol dengan perlahan memasukkan jari tengahnya. Ia mendengar Baekhyun melenguh nikmat dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Chanyeol pun sama, ia mendesah merasakan betapa hangatnya lubang Baekhyun.

Perlahan ia memasukan jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya juga, hingga kini tiga jarinya sudah berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun. Jarinya mencoba melebarkan lubang Baekhyun, agar lubang sempit itu setidaknya bisa memuat penis besar miliknya.

"Ah! Ah! Disitu sayangg..ngh.."

Chanyeol rasa barusan ia tak sengaja menyentuh prostat Baekhyun. Dengan menjilat bibirnya, ia mencoba menusuk spot itu lagi, membuat Baekhyun kembali mengerang nikmat dan mendesah keras.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya. Ia bisa melihat lubang Baekhyun kembali menyempit dan berkedut.

"Nggh..Chan..masukkan lagiih.."

Lihatlah Baekhyun yang memohon dibawahnya. Chanyeol pun menunduk dan mencium bibir Baekhyun. Tangannya dibawah sedang melumuri penis besarnya dengan lube.

"Tenang, sayang..

Kau akan dapat yang lebih besar dan nikmat lagi.."

Baekhyun pun menjilat bibirnya, tak sabar penis Chanyeol untuk segera merobek holenya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun terduduk dari posisi tidurnya. Ia mengubah posisi mereka berdua, hingga kini Chanyeol lah yang berbaring dan Baekhyun duduk diatas perut ber-abs Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung menunduk dan mencium bibir Chanyeol bernafsu. Pantatnya yang sintal sengaja ia gesekkan dengan penis Chanyeol yang sudah tegak seperti kayu. Chanyeol pun menggeram dalam ciuman mereka merasakan pantat Baekhyun yang menggodanya.

"Mmmh.. cpk.. sekarang biarkan aku yang memuaskanmu, Chan.."

Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah memerah melihat Baekhyun dalam posisi seperti ini. Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik, ia bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Bagaimana rambutnya menempel di dahi karena keringat, matanya yang sayu, dan bibir merahnya yang terbuka.

Tangan lentik milik Baekhyun meraba-raba penis Chanyeol, ia mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit dan mengarahkan penis yang tegang itu kedalam lubangnya. Chanyeol langsung mendesah nikmat begitu Baekhyun menurunkan tubuhnya dalam sekali hentakan.

Penisnya itu langsung tertanam dilubang Baekhyun. Rasanya sempit, nikmat, dan hangat. Baekhyun berteriak mendesah merasakan penis Chanyeol yang begitu besar, terasa begitu memenuhi dirinya.

"Aaah..bergeraklah sayang!" Titah Chanyeol.

Perlahan namun pasti pun Baekhyun menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Tangannya berpegangan pada bahu Chanyeol, ia mencoba menahan rasa nikmat dan sakit yang menjalar ditubuhnya. Setelah tidak merasakan sakitnya penetrasi, Baekhyun mulai menambah kecepatannya dan memantulkan pantatnya di penis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencengkram sisi pinggul Baekhyun, ia yakin mungkin kulit putih pinggul Baekhyun akan memerah keesokan harinya tapi biarlah, ini sangat nikmat ia tak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun menaik turunkan tubuhnya, dan terkadang Baekhyun akan mendesah kuat begitu penis Chanyeol menyentuh prostatnya.

"Mmmmh..ahh! Chanyeollie so big~~ fuck me harder Chann..!"

"Ahhh Baek! Kau nikmat sekali sayang nghh~"

Baekhyun perlahan menjilat bibirnya, lalu tangannya beralih menangkup pipi Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis.

"Mau aku tunjukkan sesuatu yang lebih hebat, Yeol?"

Chanyeol pun bingung dengan ucapan Baekhyun, kini otaknya sedang tidak berpirkir dengan baik karena persetubuhannya yang luar biasa dengan instruktur yoga mungil diatasnya ini.

Dengan penis Chanyeol yang masih tertanam di lubangnya, perlahan Baekhyun melebarkan kedua kakinya, hingga kakinya membentuk garis lurus atau _split._

Tangannya masih menggenggam bahu Chanyeol, dan ia tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi terkejut Chanyeol.

"Baek..? kau melakukan split saat kita sedang bercinta?"

Well menurut Chanyeol mungkin split seperti biasa terlihat lumayan mudah dan banyak orang yang bisa melakukannya. Tapi Baekhyun bisa melakukan split ketika tubuh mereka bersatu seperti ini, dengan penis besar yang tertanam di lubangnya, dan rasanya entah kenapa tambah nikmat dan Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun semakin hot.

"Mmmh.. sudah kubilang tubuhku ini lentur, bisa mencoba berbagai posisi seks baru, makanya mantan-mantanku betah sekali denganku, Chanyeollie.."

Baekhyun tersenyum imut pada Chanyeol, tapi setelah itu Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya dan beralih menggerakan pinggulnya lagi lebih liar, sehingga Baekhyun kaget tiba-tiba penis Chanyeol menusuk prostatnya kembali dengan kencang.

Chanyeol meraih pipi Baekhyun dan mencium bibir merahnya dengan ganas. Ia mencecap seluruh isi mulut Baekhyun, dan terkadang menggigit kecil bibir bawah kenyal itu membuat Baekhyun mengerang merasakan ciuman kasar Chanyeol.

"Cpk cpkhh..jangan bicara soal mantan-mantanmu itu didepanku lagi sekarang. Kau milikku, dengar?"

Baekhyun mengernyit melihat Chanyeol ternyata cemburu. Ia ingin mengoreksi kata 'kau milikku' karena setaunya mereka belum pacaran.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol semakin memperkasar pergerakannya dan Baekhyun dibuat mendesah kembali. Baekhyun mengangkat kakinya, dan mengalungkan kakinya di leher Chanyeol namun tubuhnya masih diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum manis melihat wajah Chanyeol berada di antara paha mulusnya.

"Aaaah! Chanyeolliee..! I'm coming!"

Baekhyun memuncratkan spermanya, dan spermanya mengotori dadanya dan dada Chanyeol, bahkan ada yang sampai ke dagu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun menolehkan wajahnya dan mengecupi paha yang mengapit wajahnya, ia juga merasakan spermanya akan segera keluar, dan benar saja beberapa tusuk kemudian Chanyeol mengeluarkan spermanya. Spermanya sangat banyak menembus lubang Baekhyun dan memenuhinya, hingga ada beberapa yang meluber keluar. Baekhyun mendesah lega merasakan sperma Chanyeol yang hangat memenuhinya.

Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan langsung mengecupi bibir Baekhyun. Kali ini hanya kecupan lembut, bukan ciuman kasar seperti biasanya. Ia benar-benar menikmati seks pertama mereka ini. Rasanya luar biasa, dan tidak akan pernah dilupakan seumur hidupnya.

Baekhyun perlahan menurunkan kakinya dari leher Chanyeol, kemudian tubuhnya ia baringkan di kasur empuk dibawahnya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia cukup lelah, karena tadi bisa dibilang permainan yang cukup lama dan sangat hebat. Apalagi Baekhyun berada diatas dan menggerakan pinggulnya, mungkin kalau ia dibawah dan membiarkan Chanyeol mengontrol ia tak akan selelah ini.

Chanyeol ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun dan menatap langsung wajah cantik itu. Ternyata Baekhyun tidak tertidur, hanya saja matanya terlihat sayu dan dadanya naik turun mengambil nafas. Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun tambah cantik. Dengan keringat yang membalut tubuhnya justru membuatnya seperti bersinar seperti malaikat.

"Yeol..?"

"Hm?"

Chanyeol mengusap rambut basah Baekhyun, menyingkirkan anak poninya kebelakang telinga. Matanya menatap Baekhyun lembut, menyiratkan penuh kekaguman.

"Apa maksudmu tadi mengatakan 'kau milikku..?'"

Chanyeol mendengus dalam hati. Apa Baekhyun belum mengerti juga. Jujur ia sangat merasa terkejut dan senang melihat Baekhyun melakukan split diantara sesi bercinta mereka. Namun ketika Baekhyun membawa kata mantan-mantannya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol menjadi sangat cemburu. Jelas karena ia menyukai..ah bukan, mencintai Baekhyun. Chanyeol yakin ia mencintai instruktur yoga kakaknya ini, karena jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang bila didekat Baekhyun dan selalu timbul perasaan ingin melindunginya dan bersamanya.

"Aku..aku mencintaimu, Baek. Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama setelah melihatmu di tempat senam yoga kakakku. Aku tidak hanya mencintai tubuhmu, tapi aku juga mencintai dirimu yang sebenarnya. Aku tau mungkin kita berkenalan belum lama, tapi bila kau membolehkan ku menjadi kekasihmu aku akan membuatmu jadi orang paling spesial di dunia. Karena tujuanku saat ini hanya satu, yaitu membahagiakanmu, sayang.."

Baekhyun merona mendengar pernyataan cinta Chanyeol, tapi perlahan memorinya kembali ke masa lalu. Dimana ia sering tersakiti oleh laki-laki, dan ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh mereka begitu mereka sudah bosan dengan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun mengelus tangan Chanyeol yang menangkup pipinya, mata puppynya menatap mata elang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang merasa ada keseriusan disana. Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol tak berbohong. Namun tetap saja..

"Aku sangat menghargai perasaanmu, Chanyeol. Tapi apa kau tahu dulu banyak lelaki yang sama sepertimu? Mereka mengajakku untuk one night stand setelah itu mengajakku untuk berpacaran dengan mereka. Memang awalnya dia sangat romantis, kami sering bercinta tetapi hanya benar-benar menggunakanku hanya sebagai sex slave dibalik kedok kekasih. Aku rasa tak ada cinta yang benar-benar serius dan tulus.."

Chanyeol sedikit terenyuh mendengar cerita Baekhyun, ia langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu di dekapan hangatnya dan mencium kening Baekhyun penuh perasaan.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tidak sebrengsek itu. Bagiku tidak mudah untuk jatuh cinta. Mungkin bisa dikatakan, kau adalah cinta pertamaku. Aku janji aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu, Baekhyun. Bukan hanya diranjang, tetapi juga dihatimu. Izinkan aku mengisi ruang kosong dihatimu, aku janji aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu karena mungkin aku rasa aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam, tidak ada jalan keluar bagiku untuk tidak mencintaimu. Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab, oke?"

Chanyeol menjawil hidung mancung Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tersenyum geli setelahnya. Pria yang lebih muda dihadapannya ini memang terkadang terlihat dewasa. Ia merasa perasaannya menghangat karena Chanyeol, dan tak ada salahnya mencoba kali ini. Ia yakin Chanyeol tak akan membuat dirinya menyesal.

..

Pada hari minggu di kediaman Park terlihat tak seperti biasanya. Biasanya, pada pagi-pagi begini mungkin kediaman itu akan sepi karena penghuninya mungkin akan tidur dan bermalas-malasan saja. Namun mulai hari ini berbeda, kediaman Park terlihat kasak-kusuk dan tak lain penyebabnya adalah anak bungsu lelaki Park.

"Ahhh..noona! Baju apa yang harus kupakai hari ini?"

Yoora yang sedari tadi sudah berdandan cantik pun hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah adiknya sudah mengacak-acak isi lemarinya hanya untuk menemukan pakaian kalau dilihat semua pakaian bajunya bermerk, tetapi kenapa sulit sekali memilihnya?

"Cepatlah, Yeol! Ini sudah jam delapan kurang lima menit! Kau tak mau kita telat kan?"

Mendengar kata 'telat' Chanyeol pun langsung memutuskan untuk hoodie HBA yang kemarin baru dibelinya di gangnam. Untung Chanyeol sudah merapikan rambutnya menjadi style terkeren menurutnya, yaitu ia membiarkan poni hitamnya dinaikkan dan menampakkan dahi tegasnya, sehingga penampilannya terlihat makin dewasa dan menunjukkan wajah tampannya. Chanyeol segera menyemprot parfume mahal ke tubuhnya, setelah itu mengambil kunci mobil dan lari ke halaman. Yoora pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mengikuti adiknya.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai ke gedung besar itu, Chanyeol terlihat sangat excited. Ia turun dan segera melesak masuk, sedangkan kakaknya yang berjalan di belakangnya hanya tersenyum tipis. Kakaknya memasuki ruangan seperti biasa, tetapi adiknya terlihat sudah menghilang entah kemana. Yoora sih sudah tahu adiknya bakal ke tempat pacarnya terlebih dahulu, pikirnya sambil terus terkikik geli.

Di dalam ruangan yang berisi loker-loker dan tempat istirahat, Chanyeol melesak masuk. Ia melihat beberapa instruktur sudah datang dan menaruh barang-barang mereka di loker mereka, namun ia mencari sosok mungil yang terus memenuhi pikirannya.

Saat menemukan satu sosok mungil yang berdiri didepan loker, Chanyeol langsung mengenalinya dan menghampiri sosok itu. Ia memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu dari belakang secara tiba-tiba hingga membuat orang itu kaget.

"Sayaaaaangg~! Aku merindukanmuuu! Bogoshipo!"

Baekhyun, sosok mungil tersebut tersenyum lebar. Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara berat dan tangan kekar yang memeluknya kini. Perlahan ia berbalik badan, dan dipertemukan dengan wajah kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol, yang sedang berpout. Ia akui walaupun sedang berpout seperti itu Chanyeol tetap tampan, tak ada imut-imutnya.

"Eei Chanyeollie jangan berlebihan! Kemarin kan kita baru kencan lalu kita telponan sampai tengah malam, kau bertingkah seolah kita sudah tak lama bertemu saja."

"Hmm tapi aku benar-benar kangen padamu Baek~ sedetik saja tak bertemu denganmu membuatku tersiksa."

Baekhyun terkikik geli mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol yang menurutnya berlebihan. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, ia juga sama seperti Chanyeol. Semenjak Baekhyun menerima Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya, mereka sering kali berkencan. Terkadang mereka pergi nonton bioskop, makan-makan, atau hal kencan lainnya dan malamnya mereka akan ke apartemen Baekhyun untuk menginap (dan berakhir bercinta tentu saja). Tapi karena status Chanyeol yang masih sekolah mereka tidak bisa berlama-lama berkencan. Membuat Chanyeol kesal karena tak bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan kekasih mungilnya itu.

Makanya ketika pagi tadi Yoora ingin melakukan senam yoga seperti biasa, Chanyeol langsung semangat. Beda sekali ketika beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kini Chanyeol terlihat lebih semangat daripada Yoora sendiri, ia bahkan sampai berdandan setampan mungkin. Jelas saja, Chanyeol tak akan melewatkan kesempatannya untuk melihat kekasih mungilnya yang merangkap sebagai instruktur senam kakaknya itu.

"Chanyeollie sayang~ sepertinya kelas yoganya akan segera dimulai. Aku harus kesana. Kau akan melihatku, kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya semangat.

"Tentu saja Baek aku akan selalu mendukungmu! Tapi kau tak boleh pergi sebelum memberiku morning kiss, sayang."

Pipi gembil Baekhyun merona merah, ia melihat keadaan sekitar masih ramai dengan instruktur dan para staff lainnya, jadi ia terlihat malu untuk mencium Chanyeol.

Tapi Chanyeol tak peduli, ia segera mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya. Baekhyun pun melotot, tapi setelahnya ia terlena karena ciuman Chanyeol selalu membuatnya mabuk. Baekhyun menjijitkan kakinya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, membalas ciuman pemuda dihadapannya ini.

Suara kecapan lidah dan bibir beradu terdengar di ruangan ini. Para orang yang masih didalam ruangan tersebut pun merasa canggung dan wajah mereka memerah. Bagaimana tidak, dua orang pasangan kekasih ini tanpa malu _make out_ di muka umum. Namun tak ada satupun yang berani menghentikan mereka karena merasa tidak enak.

"Aishh dimana instruktur Byun? Sudah lama dan ia tidak datang-datang. Aku harus mengecek ke ruangan staffnya."

Yoora, perempuan cantik itupun merasa jengah karena senam yoganya tak dimulai-mulai. Ia memasuki ruangan staff, dan matanya membola terkejut melihat pemandangan disana.

Astaga! Adiknya itu benar-benar tak tahu malu! Lihat saja caranya mencium dan melumat bibir instruktur kesayangannya, tangan besarnya sudah betah meremas bongkahan pantat kenyal sang instruktur.

Yoora menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia merasa malu sendiri. Ia pun berjalan kearah pasangan mabuk asmara yang sedang bercumbu itu, dan menarik telinga lebar Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang kaget langsung reflex menjauhkan tangannya dan melepas ciumannya. Ia menatap kesamping dan berhadapan dengan muka Yoora yang galak sedang menjewer telinga lebarnya.

"Aaaw aww! Sakit, noona!"

Chanyeol berusaha melepas tangan Yoora, namun Yoora justru memperkencang jewerannya.

"Biar saja! Biar telingamu makin lebar seperti Yoda! Kau sendiri sih, tak tahu tempat! Lain kali lihat keadaan sekitar dulu kalau ingin bermesraan. Dan lagi ini sudah waktunya yoga, tapi Baekhyun belum datang juga. Ternyata dia disini dengan kau yang memonopolinya sendiri!"

Baekhyun pun masih mengatur nafas, punggung tangannya mengusap bibirnya yang bengkak dan berceceran saliva. Wajahnya memerah manis, ia juga sebenarnya malu namun ia tak tega melihat kekasihnya kesakitan karena dijewer noona-nya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, noona..tidak apa-apa lagipula aku juga sangat merindukan Chanyeollie. Ini bukan salahnya! Ayo kita segera masuk ke tempat yoga saja!"

Yoora pun menghela napas, ia melepaskan tarikannya dan Chanyeol langsung mengusap-usap telinganya yang memerah. Noona-nya ini, benar-benar. Ganas sekali sih. Mungkin kuping Chanyeol kini telah melebar beberapa centi.

"Baiklah, ayo Baekhyun-ssi! Maafkan adikku, terkadang ia tak bisa mengontrol hormonnya."

Yoora berjalan duluan keluar, sedangkan Baekhyun masih menetap di tempatnya. Ia mengusap telinga Chanyeol dengan sayang, dan menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa masih sakit, Chanyeollie?"

Wajah Baekhyun menyiratkan kesedihan, jujur Chanyeol sudah tak merasa sakit karena ia sangat terbiasa diperlakukan begini oleh noona-nya. Baginya noona-nya pun hanya mengajarinya saja, tidak benar-benar marah padanya.

"Iya, masih sakitt sayang..kau harus menciumnya biar sakitnya hilang."

Berbohong sedikit tak apa-apa kan. Chanyeol berpura-pura menunjukkan wajah sakit, Baekhyun pun terlihat semakin khawatir. Ia berjinjit dan menundukan kepala Chanyeol, bibirnya mengecup penuh perasaan telinga lebar khas kekasihnya.

"Apa masih sakit?"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya memelas.

"Masih sakit..disini, dan disini."

Chanyeol menunjuk bibirnya, dan terakhir ia menunjuk err..benda yang menggembung dibalik jeansnya, tepatnya berada di selangkangan Chanyeol.

Wajah Baekhyun pun memerah.

"YAH! Park Chanyeol kau membohongikuuuuu!"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengar lengkingan kekasihnya. Ayolah, ini akan menjadi hobi favoritnya. Menggoda kekasihnya. Chanyeol merasa begitu beruntung karena bisa menjadi kekasih Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah sosok yang full of surprise, hari-harinya akan selalu berwarna apabila dijalankan dengan kekasihnya. Ia rasa mereka berdua sudah saling jatuh cinta dan tak bisa dipisahkan lagi. Mungkin ketika Chanyeol lulus sekolah nanti, Chanyeol akan berniat melamar Baekhyun? Bisa saja! Haha!

.

.

.

END

A/N: Wehehe end juga. Ini cuma two-shoot yah.

Aku mau ngucapin makasihhh banyaaakk buat yang udah ngereview, ngefav, ngefollow. Terutama yang review, karena aku tambah semangat karena kalian loh hehe. Ga nyangka ff pertama ku ini mendapat antusias yg luar biasa :') *pede bgt lu ah*

Aku punya story lagi tapi masih di draft, always tentang CHANBAEK (yeah hidup CHANBAEK!) tapi belum tahu mau dipublish kapan soalnya masih dirampung(?) Rate m juga loh hahaha selalu harus m dong :9

Last but not least. Review again? Karena aku seneng baca kata-kata kalian dan itu jadi penyemangat tersendiri buatku ^^

Love you guys!


End file.
